Kilvayne Corporation
The Kilvayne Corporation is a publicly traded, multi-industry enterprise owned and operated primarily by the Kilvayne family. Alexander Kilvayne is the current CEO. There are many companies composing the Corporation, each in different major industries of the private sector. History The Kilvayne Corporation traces its origins back to the 1700's, when Henry James Kilvayne traveled to the Colony of New York from Britain, and established a shipping company in the City of New York. The Kilvayne Shipping Company owned a fleet of merchant ships that would carry trade goods from the colonies to Britain, where they would be made into consumer products and sold to markets throughout the world. They lasted through the American Revolution, and soon the Company was shipping American made products to the world at large. As technology grew, the Kilvayne Shipping Company adapted with the march of progress. It began with expanding into overland freight via the railroads. Then came the automobile, and eventually the Kilvayne Shipping Company had a network of terminals designed for shipping by truck. And of course, the company also adopted airplanes, and eventually, the Kilvayne Shipping Company was moving freight by land, sea and air. This allowed the Kilvaynes in America to live quite comfortably, and over the generations, they amassed a greater wealth then they possessed as European nobility. In the late 80's, Alexander Kilvayne became the CEO of the Kilvayne Shipping Company, LLC. He had a mind for making the family business into a true empire. His first move was to merge with a long time business partner, Heston-Cane Financial. He reorganized that firm into the business now known as Kilvayne Investment & Financial Services, a company focused primarily on investment banking. He reorganized his business as the Kilvayne Corporation, and announced that he had only just begun to execute his expansion plans. He allowed the previous owners to act as co-directors of the company. His sister even married one of them, a man named Laurence Cane. Alexander's next big move was the buyout of the Orion Energy Company, a firm that was struggling due to the embezzlement schemes of its former director, Herman Drake. They had some advantageous claims on oil fields, natural gas deposits, and coal mines, that made them a viable enterprise to add to the Kilvayne Corporation. The company's bad leadership was a golden opportunity for Alexander Kilvayne. He renamed the company, as would be the practice going forward. He sat comfortably on his investments for a few years, until the CEO of Parker-Smith Insurance Services, was indicted on charges of tax evasion, and fraud. Kenneth Parker-Smith was given a vote of no confidence by his board of directors, and they voted unanimously on the sale of the company to Alexander Kilvayne. Thus, the Kilvayne Insurance Group was added to the growing Kilvayne Corporation. His latest acquisition were brought into the fold in the same year, that being 2001. First, he purchased the wildly successful start-up Daedalus Company, based out of Los Angeles. Its founder, William J. Thorn, was retained as director , and his genius made Kilvayne Technologies Incorporated a key competitor for government contracts, and produced many profitable products for the general market. Next, he acquired PharmaTech Biolabs, Inc. PharmaTech was mainly a producer of generic medications, and a research firm that worked on developing new ways to treat illness through biotechnology. Shortly after converting PharmaTech into a more innovation driven company, the Kilvayne Biotech and Pharmaceuticals Company, he gave his son, Lucius Kilvayne, the responsibility of directing the newly acquired firm. Since befriending Gabriel Constant, Lucius Kilvayne has added Gabriel's company, Constant Design and Development, Inc. and Ark Industries to the Corporation's holdings, increasing the size of the conglomorate, and increasing his family's power at the same time. Lucius is showing signs of his father's leadership talents, and that bodes well for the future of the Kilvayne Corporation. Especially since the riegns of the corporation are now officially in his hands, with his father's retirement and his ascension to the office of CEO. He was succeeded by Dr. Maria Sola-Reyes, the previous Director of Projects Management at Kilvayne Biotech & Pharmaceuticals Company. After a long period of reflection, Christian Moynahan was hired to replace Noah Rydberg as the director of Ark. Organization The following details how the Kilvayne Corporation is organized, its leadership, and subsidiary companies: The Kilvayne Corporation (KVC)//CEO: Lucius Kilvayne (New York) *'Kilvayne Shipping Company (KSC)'//Company Director: Charles Magnus Kilvayne// Foundation Company (New York) *'Kilvayne Technologies Incorporated (KTI)'//Company Director: William Thorn//Formerly named: Daedalus Company (New York) *'Ark Industries (ARK)'// Company Director: Christian Moynahan *'Constant Design & Development, Inc (CDD)'// Company Director: Gabriel Constant *'Kilvayne Biotech & Pharmaceuticals (KBP)'//Company Director: Maria Sola-Reyes//Formerly named: Pharmatech BioLabs, Inc (New York) *'Kilvayne Insurance Group' (KIG)//Company Director: Isaac Rothstein//Formerly named: Parker-Smith Insurance Services, LLC (New York) *'Kilvayne Energy Company (KEC)'//Company Director: Amadeus Kilvayne//Formerly named: Orion Energy Company (New York) *'Kilvayne Investment & Financial Services (KIFS')//Company Directors: Laurence Cane; Blake Heston//Formerly named: Heston-Cane Financial (New York and Los Angeles) Board of Directors roster- *Lucius Kilvayne, Executive President and CEO, Chairman of the Board. '' *Laurence Cane, Executive Vice-President', CFO and COO', ''Director of KIFS. *Charles Magnus Kilvayne, Executive Vice-President and''' CAO','' Director of KSC. *Amadeus Kilvayne, Executive Director and CPO, Director of KEC. *William Thorn, Executive Director and CTO, Director of KTI. *Isaac Rothstein, Executive Director and CRO,'' Director of KIG''. *Gabriel Constant, Partner, Executive Director, CINO, Director of CDD. * Fallon Daugherty, Partner, Executive Director, CNO, Director of Public Relations *Christian Moynahan, Partner, Executive Director,'' Director of ARK''. *Archimedes Cane, Partner, Executive Director, Applied Sciences Chief at ARK. '' * Maria Sola-Reyes, Executive Director, '''CSO', Director of KBP. *Ezra Stone, Chief Director of Security Operations. *Dorian Black, Lieutenant Director of Security Operations. *Sonya Dupree, Lietenant Director of Security Operations, Security Chief at Ark *8 Presidents, 16 Vice Presidents, 64 Directors, and 300+ Shareholders. Public Relations The Kilvayne Corporation maintains a strong positive relationship with the public, and has incredibly high rates of customer satisfaction. Recently, the organization acquired the services of the talented Fallon Daugherty to handle this aspect of business, and has continued the tradition of caring consumer support. The news of a gene therapy breakthrough out of Lucius' own labs has recently reached the public, and it remains to be seen what the general attitude may be. Category:Businesses